Zoey 101: A Twilight Version
by sn0wy.mk24
Summary: this story is based on Twilight only Zoey 101 version with four shows guest stars, along with more guest stars from other shows that you might reconized. the summary is inside (: if you want to read and check it out you could.


A Twilight Story: Zoey 101 Version

Okay so let me get this straighten out before hand so I'll tell you guys what this story is about.

Basically this story is based on from Twilight only with The Little Mermaid twist kind of way seeing there's going to be some stories based on Twilight in fan fiction why don't I start by writing a story based on mermaids in twilight version. Don't worry there's going to be vampires, and werewolf's in this along with being a wizard, witch or being a fairy; there's a few changes instead of a guy being a supernatural why doesn't a girl become a supernatural like being a mermaid. I got this idea from this movie commercial it had a girl become a witch and fell in love with a human I forgot what the movie was called but it looked good so that's pretty much how I got that idea except the girl is a mermaid so you can see my dilemma here.

So, to get to the point I also love Zoey 101 hence of this story I'm going to add How to Rock, the Troop, & Victorious with some guest stars to play new characters. There's going to be some difference in this story first of… Zoey's parents they were alive for some quite some time until they died in a mysteries car crash leaving Zoey in charge for herself and her little brother to move to a new city where the story will take place living with their relatives and there's going to be some drama but you'll just have to wait and see! snowymk24

**~*~Characters of Zoey 101~*~**

**Zoey Brooks (human) - she comes to the normal school of Bella Vista High where she was introduced to several people thanks to her cousin and noticed they are all hiding secrets from one another. She was determined to find out and didn't think it was serious to begin with. She just knew everything was changing around her; first she lost her parents then she was told that she and her brother was moving to Fairview Vista with their aunt Skye who is their godmother and guardian to take care of the kids and vowed to herself she wouldn't fall in love since everyone she cared about was gone. Along the way she slowly falls in love with the mysteries Logan Reese, although she denied she had feelings for the guy but her heart had other ideas and becomes close with her cousins Hayley, Jayden and Kyle along with her new friends Kacey Simon, Tori and Lola Vega, Cat Valentine and the rest of the gang as they dive deep into this unknown world.**

**Dustin Brooks (human) - he's the younger brother of Zoey who took care of him while growing up while their parents were away in business trips. When he heard that he was moving to live with his cousins he was excited but at the same time confuse because he didn't know what was going on. All he knew was that he's the man in the house to watch over his sister even though she's the oldest; he promised his dad to watch over her in case something happen to them and then the next thing they knew… his parents were gone… he didn't know what to think but, he was relieved that his sister was still with him and knew she wouldn't leave him because she's the only family he has and would do anything to protect her.**

**Logan Reese (werewolf) he's a student at Bella Vista High that looks about 21 even though he swears he's only 17; he didn't believe in love at first until he was drawn to the beautiful Zoey Brooks when she comes to Bella Vista High even though he was stubborn to admit it he knew he needed to stay away from her for her own safety. His older cousin James and Zander tells him not to get to close or else it would ruin everything they ever worked hard for which he denies there's anything going on but his heart had other ideas for the new girl. She discovers what he is and confirms their love for each other, despite his "condition" along the way, obstacles and hard times came up that they have to work together to overcome into this different world.**

**Lola Martinez - (mermaid/fairy-powers: nature and ice) she's also the student of Bella Vista and cousins with Tori and Trina Vega. She's also one of the best friends of Zoey Brooks along with Kacey Simon, Stevie Baskara-Robbins, Hayley Steele, Cat Valentine, Tori and Trina Vega (her cousins) along with the rest of the group. She can be very dramatic towards a lot of things but one thing she knows is that she believes that love can concur anything until she find herself drawn to a certain boy Michael Barrett despite how they never talked before… she couldn't help but slowly fall in love with him.**

**Michael Barrett- (wizard) he's another student; he's one of the people that connects with Logan and Chase; despite how they are merely opposites of each other they have a lot in common when it comes with sports. He's also in love with Lola despite how they never talked before but, would do anything to keep her happy; also people known him thru his cousins Andre Harris and Kacey Simon who are pretty much who's he's very close with despite how the very same friends they have with.**

**Chase Matthews- (vampire) he's another student; he's sort of an outsider until he met Michael after from a bully Vince who was making fun of him and since then they became the best friends. He's not really into sports he's more into the drama club which led him to become friends with Lola to begin with along with Hayley, Kacey, Cadence, Stevie and their friends. He's very friendly towards others but keeps his distant towards certain people but put aside their differences to help out from an unexpected feeling that's coming towards their home town.**

**Quinn Pensky-Garcia (witch) she's another student and sister to Felix. In a way she's sort of an outsider but got acquainted towards Zoey and Lola along with the rest of the girls. Her major is pretty with science and chemistry despite how people find her weird; she was seen to do mix odd chemicals. Chase, Michael, Tori and Beck are the first ones to find out what she was along; she totally freaked out at first but learned their secrets as well so they kept a promise to keep quiet unless it was necessary.**

**~*~Guest Stars from the Troop, How to Rock & Victorious~*~**

_Nicholas Purcell as Jake Collins (werewolf)-falls in love with Hayley_

_Gage Golightly as Hayley Steele (mermaid/fairy powers: sun & fire)-slowly falls in love with Jake_

_David Del Rio as Felix Garcia (older brother to Quinn; wizard)-slowly falls in love with Stevie_

_Malese Jow as Cadence Nash (mermaid/fairy powers: dragon fire and invisibility)-slowly falls in love with Kirby_

_Matt Shively as Kirby Cadworth-Bankcroft Iii (werewolf)-falls in love with Cadence_

_Cymphonique Miller as Kacey Simon (mermaid/fairy powers: moon and water)-falls in love with Zander Robbins._

_Max Schneider as Zander Robbins (werewolf)-falls in love with Kacey Simon_

_Lulu Antariksa as Stevie Baskara-Robbins (werewolf; younger sister to Zander, Colin, James and Lucas)-falls in love with Felix Garcia_

_Halston Sage as Grace King (vampire)-falls in love with Nelson Baxter_

_Noah Crawford as Nelson Baxter (wizard)-falls in love with Grace King_

_Chris O'Neal as Kevin Reed (wizard)-slowly falls in love with Molly Garfunkel_

_Samantha Boscarino as Molly Garfunkel (vampire)-falls in love with Kevin Reed_

_Victoria Justice as Tori Vega and Lola Martinez (mermaid/fairy powers music and speed & telekinesis and physic)-Lola falls in love with Michael while Tori falls in love with Beck_

_Elizabeth Gillies as Jade West (vampire)-slowly falls in love with Andre_

_Ariana Grande as Cat Valentine (mermaid/ fairy powers: nature & interacts with animals)-slowly falls in love with Robbie._

_Avan Jogia as Beck Oliver (werewolf)-slowly falls in love with Tori._

_Daniella Monet as Trina Vega (mermaid/fairy powers strength and ice)-slolwy falls in love with Chase._

_Leon Thomas III as Andre Harris (wizard; cousin to Kacey and Azreal Simon and Michael Barrett) starts to have feelings for Jade once again even though he thought his feelings for her were gone._

_Matt Bennett (vampire)-falls in love with Cat._

**~*~Also Guest Stars ~*~**

_Jean-Luc Bilodeau as James Thomas (werewolf; cousins to Logan, Zander & Stevie)-slowly falls in love with Lena and finds out her secret as a mermaid and a fairy despite how he was very surprised with this new information._

_Alexa Vega as Lena Cortez (mermaid/fairy powers: music and makes copies of herself whenever she wanted)-slowly falls in love with James._

_Cole Sprouse as Christopher Steele (Chris for short; merman warrior; twins with Zander and older sister to Hayley while cousins with Zoey and Dustin)-falls in love with Joanne Myers._

_Dylan Sprouse as Zane Steele (merman warrior; twins with Chris, older sister to Hayley, cousins with Zoey and Dustin)-falls in love with Leila._

_Brenda Song as Leila Wu Lee (mermaid/fairy) falls in love with Zane and best friends with Joanne._

_Emma Watson as Joanne Meyers (Jo for short; mermaid/fairy powers: water and ice)_

_Prologue…_

_I haven't given that much thought on how I would die although I had enough reasons to last me a few months but even if I did it wouldn't imagine it like this in my wildest dreams to actually come true._

_I stared without even breathing that is across the long room, into the dark eyes if the strange mysteries hunter as he looked pleasantly smiled back at me…_

_Surely it's a good day to be in this place of someone else, someone who would fall in love; noble, trustworthy even it should could for something right?_

_I knew that if I never gone to Bella Vista I wouldn't be facing death right now but as terrified as I was I couldn't bring myself to regret this decision. When the lives of others that you dream so far beyond any expectations, it isn't reasonable to grieve when it would come to the end._

_The stranger smiled almost too friendly to smile as he was about to slather forward to kill for me my entire death._


End file.
